Hurt
by IDontKnowWhatMyPenNameShouldBe
Summary: Sad story. Songfic to Nine Inch Nails "Hurt"


Sarah's bed was stained with her tears. She couldn't forget it. It had been 3 weeks ago since it had happened, but it stuck in her memory. She felt alone. Afraid. No one saw her as someone who would cry that much. But the memory filled her mind. It went a little like this: Everyone knew she had a crush on Jimmy. She was always sticking up for him and protecting him. It wasn't just because he was weak. She had been walking to his house to play with dolls. Once she had gotten there she was shocked at what she saw. Jimmy and some girl she had never seen, and they were kissing! Passionately, too. She never thought he would do that! He would be too worried! "Jimmy?" she had asked. Jimmy had looked to see her. "Oh hello Sarah…heh heh." "What are you doing?" "What are you doing?" asked the girl he had been kissing. "Who is she?" "Oh this is my girlfriend Janet." "And who might you be?" Janet asked. "I'm Sarah, Jimmy's friend", she had said with an angry look in her eyes. "Sarah, I know what you're thinking, and we can still be friends." "Oh no you two can't. It's either me or her Jimmy. Pick one!" Janet had said. Sarah flashed a smile, and she could tell Jimmy was trying hard to choose. And he picked her. Her as in Janet. Janet flashed a grin and pushed her out the door, and Sarah saw Jimmy mouth the words "I'm sorry".

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that is real_

She hadn't seen Jimmy since then. But she had seen Janet. And whenever she did Janet always gave her that same evil smile she gave her at Jimmy's house. Her other friends tried to comfort her. But her only other friend was Nazz. But Nazz didn't know what it felt like, so it was pretty bad consolation. She tried to get some consolation from her brother, but he only said this: "There there little one, let Ed dry those tears. Let me tell you the story of the walking cheese." Then he just rambled on about cheese." Her parents couldn't help. They were just as stupid as Ed, if not, stupider. No one was there. So she just drowned herself in self-pity. Thoughts of hate and depression filled her mind everyday.__

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

The other kids? Kevin made fun of her, Rolf and Double D feared her, Johnny annoyed her, Plank was an inanimate object, and Eddy hated her. So there she was, laying on her bed, crying, without anyone there to help her. No one could help her. They didn't want to, and if they did, they were too afraid of her to. It was different. Anytime she looked sad, there would be someone laughing at her, whether it was Kevin or Eddy or Nazz. She was always beating everyone up. Now she was getting pain. But the fact that she was always crying without someone to help her had gotten her to inflict pain on herself. She wanted pain. It not only distracted her from everything else, she thought if she did it enough times, it would kill her and she would finally be away.__

_You could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

Lately, she had been hurting herself more often than others. But she still hurt others. Anyone that would say something as simple as Hi would be injured that day. So she would just stay in her room all the time. She figured no one would care. She was still crying. She was talking to herself too. "Why doesn't anyone care? Nobody cares about me!" She knew that wasn't true, but anyone who did care was too stupid or didn't know what to say. That was when she heard footsteps. They weren't loud, so she figured her mom or dad just got home.__

_I wear this crown of shit_

_Upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Beneath the stain of time_

_The feeling disappears_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

Sarah looked and saw her worst enemy walking in the house. He was looking for something. "Hey Sarah where your stupid broth…" He stopped to see her eyes red and puffy and the bed wet from her tears. He wanted to say something funny, but had known better. "What's with you?" She glared at him. "Leave me alone!" But Eddy didn't leave. "Just tell me what's wrong!" He was getting mad, and didn't care about her short temper. But to his surprise, she didn't knock him unconscious. She just said "You should know!"

"Oh boy." How could he not know? He was a witness. He was outside on his way to Double D's house and saw it happen. The window was open too. And the weirdest thing happened to him that day. He actually felt pity for some people. He felt bad for Jimmy for choosing a slut, but he actually felt pity for Sarah too. But Sarah thought he was glad she was sad.__

_What have I become?_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

Sarah started realizing he wasn't gonna hurt her. "You're gonna have to stop remembering that, otherwise you'll end up killing yourself", oblivious to the fact that that was what she wanted. "You would like it if that happened, wouldn't you?" she asked. "Why would I like that?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder for consolation. He wasn't any good at it, but he was trying. She didn't shake it off. "I'm surprised you haven't beaten that bimbo up!" "Really?" "Yea", he said, "Next time you see her you should punch her lights out!"__

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way_

And for the 1st time in 3 weeks, she smiled. "I should do it, shouldn't I?" "Yea and while you're at it use Ed and an axe". And for the 1st time in 3 weeks she laughed. They talked for the night until she fell asleep in his arms. And for the 1st time in 3 weeks, it was a good dream.


End file.
